J Slash
J Slash 'is an American backyard wrestler who currently wrestles for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA) on the Chaos, where he is the current World Heavyweight Champion. Known as the "Viceroy of Versatility" for his well-rounded wrestling style, proving himself to be very adept at technical wrestling, high flying, and hardcore; and for always having a counter to any maneuver and finding ways to win. Slash is also known for his incredible resilience, having taken some of the roughest beatings in BEWA and still coming out with victories and championships. In BEWA, Slash is the fifth man to earn the achievement of Grand Slam Champion, having been a former BEWA Tag Team Champion, United States Champion, Hardcore Champion, and the current World Heavyweight Champion, which he won at Legacy 3 on May 14th, 2011 after defeating D.T. Gray. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves * Sharpshooter 'Signature Moves' * RKO * Spinning heel kick * Multiple huracanrana variations 'Nicknames' * The Viceroy of Versatility * The Versatile One 'Catchphrases' * "God, I'm versatile!" 'Entrance Themes' * "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * BEWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * BEWA United States Championship (1 time) * BEWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) * BEWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) * BEWA Triple Crown Champion (Tag Team, United States, Hardcore) * BEWA Grand Slam Champion (Tag Team, United States, Hardcore, World Heavyweight) Career Records Match History 5/31/09 - Lost to Spider clean in a Hardcore Title Match. 6/14/09 - Lost the Double Trouble match when Punkblade beat Lonewolf (Juggla) 6/28/09 - Lost to Ryan Stevens clean. 7/12/09 - Lost to Juggla clean. 7/26/09 - Lost to Ryan Stevens clean. 8/23/09 - Beat Jason G in an Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match after Mickey Campo distracted Jason G. 8/23/09 - Beat Derrick & Dante Dalton to win the Tag Titles with Spider. 9/6/09 - Beat Lone wolf & Klown clean to retain the Tag Titles with Spider. 9/20/09 - Lost to Ryan Stevens in a U.S. Title match with Jacob Practice after XBW attacked Practice. 9/20/09 - Lost to Reaper clean in an Ascension Tournament 2nd Round Match. 10/4/09 - Lost the Tag Team Titles with Spider by losing to Ray Black & Ronald Scott clean. 11/1/09 - Beat Spider clean. 11/15/09 - Beat Jason G & D.T. Gray by DQ with The Franchise after Takeover attacked The Franchise. 11/29/09 - Lost to Jason G clean in a World Heavyweight Title Match. 1/31/10 - Lost to Spider clean. 1/31/10 - Beat Jason G & Twitch to win the Vacant U.S. Title. 2/14/10 - Beat Klown clean to defend the United States Title. 2/28/10 - Beat Lonewolf clean to defend the United States Title. 3/14/10 - Lost the U.S. Title to Ronald Scott after Ronald cheated. 3/14/10 - Lost in the Brawl For All Match 3/28/10 - Beat Ronald Scott & Jacob Practice clean with Josh Dreamer. 4/11/10 - Lost to Ronald Scott dirty in the United States Title Match. 4/25/10 - Lost to Artamiss Riggs in a Golden Rights Qualifying Match after Josh Dreamer interfered. 5/16/10 - Lost to Josh Dreamer clean. 6/13/10 - Lost to Ryan Stevens & Eric Spade with Spider clean in a match for the Vacant Tag Team Titles. 6/27/10 - Lost a four way match for the LCW with Mack Daniels & Kris Kraven when Spider won. 7/11/10 - Becomes the Hardcore Champion by winning the Hardcore Title Invitational. 7/11/10 - Beat Dirty G & Loco clean in a handicap match. 7/25/10 - Beat Maddog clean to defend the Hardcore Title. 8/8/10 - Lost the 2010 Eclipse Match. Beat Artamiss Riggs to defend the Hardcore Title. 9/5/10 - Lost the Hardcore Title to Erik Haze. 9/19/10 - Lost to D.T. Gray clean in the Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match 10/31/10 - Lost to Ray Black & Markice Ruen clean with Jason G in a Tag Team Title Match. 11/14/10 - Lost to Mr. XNC dirty after D.T. Gray distracted him. 11/28/10 - Lost to Mr. XNC & D.T. Gray dirty with Jason G. 1/29/11 - Match with Damien Fatal was ruled a no contest (draw) After The Fist City Saints attacked both men. 2/5/11 - Beat Damien Fatal clean. 2/26/11 - Lost the Chaos Mini Brawl For All. 3/12/11 - Lost a War Games match against Josh Austin, Damien Fatale, Trevor Cash & Enigma with Lonewolf, Jinx & Riku Heartliss 3/12/11 - Lost in the 2011 Brawl for All Match. 3/26/11 - Beat Markice Ruen clean in a Hardcore Hell Tournament 1st Round Match. 4/9/11 - Beat Damien Fatale clean in a Hardcore Hell Tournament Semi Final Match. 4/9/11 - Beat Flatline clean to win the Hardcore Hell Tournament. 4/30/11 - Beat D.T. Gray & Jason G clean with Rolland Havick. 5/14/11 - Beat D.T. Gray clean to win the World Heavyweight Title. 5/28/11 - Beat Johnny Treason clean to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 5/28/11 - Beat Team Awesome clean with Rolland Havick. 6/11/11 - World Title Match against Rolland Havick ruled a draw after A.O.D. interfered. 6/25/11 - Lost to Damien Fatale, Killswitch & Loco with Rolland Havick & Mr. XNC 7/9/11 - Beat Damien Fatale to defend the World Title in a hardcore Match. Category:Wrestler